Sam's Day Out
by Shanna1
Summary: Jack plans an interesting day out for Sam's Birthday. Set in Season 1 COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

"So what do you get an astrophysicist like Captain Carter for her birthday?" Jack asked as he sat down in the commissary with Daniel.  
  
"Well if you stopped think of her as 'the astrophysicist' and 'Captain Carter' and started thinking of her as Sam it might be easier." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"But she is an astrophysicist and is a Captain in the United States Air Force." Jack retorted before taking a bite of his red Jell-o.  
  
"She's also a woman and our friend. And she's pretty good at saving us." Daniel pointed out.  
  
"It's her job, she's supposed to save us, and it's what she gets paid to do."  
  
"Not enough." Daniel mumbled.  
  
"What was that Daniel?" Jack asked.  
  
"I said she doesn't get paid enough. Do you have any idea how much work she does around here?"  
  
"What she's supposed to?" Jack said.  
  
"Jack not only is she on a field team, she's head of the science department and in charge of the gate maintenance. Which at this point includes reprogramming the gate dialling computer to allow for Doppler's shift. She puts in at least eighteen hour if not twenty hour days. She's the first one here and the last one to leave. She knows more about the gate than anyone on the base and apart from the seventh symbol which I figured out this project is her baby. Catherine used to talk about the awe inspiring Sam who was the life behind the project before our first mission to Abydos."  
  
"I never heard her name mentioned." Jack mumbled.  
  
"Jack her name was on half the reports that crossed General West's desk, and probably yours too. She was less than happy that she wasn't allowed to go on the first mission. She practically begged them to let her go, but they insisted that she was more useful at the Pentagon and to forget about the project. All she got for her hard work were copies of your mission reports. That's why she fought you so hard the day you first met."  
  
"I just figured she was on a feminist kick." Jack said.  
  
"Well she wasn't she was trying to prove that she should be here and that she wasn't going to take any crap because you didn't like scientists and thought that you shouldn't have a woman on your team. She's been trying ever since to prove it to you."  
  
"She doesn't have to prove anything to anyone. As long as she does her job nobody cares about her proving anything."  
  
"Jack, you're not stupid you know there are still men in the military who don't think women should be allowed to serve their country let alone defend the world. Even if her Dad is a General, Sam's had to prove something to somebody everyday of her life and she still thinks she has to prove herself everyday here too."  
  
"Her Dad's a General?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yeah. Major General Jacob Carter. But she doesn't want that spread around; she got here all by herself with no help from her father."  
  
"Colonel, Dr Jackson would you mind if I joined you?" The petit Dr Janet Fraiser asked.  
  
"Take a seat Doc." Jack encouraged. "Maybe you can come up with a suggestion."  
  
"For what sir?" Janet asked.  
  
"What are you supposed to get an astrophysicist for her birthday?"  
  
"Not thinking of her as the 'astrophysicist'?" Janet suggested.  
  
"Let me rephrase do you have any suggestions what SG-1 should buy Captain Dr Samantha Carter for her birthday?"  
  
"She could do with a day away from the mountain sir. Why don't you all take her out for the day and have fun with out the worry of being shot by angry Jaffa?"  
  
"I know just the place." Jack said with a smile. "I'll just go and see Hammond about having the day off." 


	2. Chapter 2

"General, SG-1 need a long weekend next weekend sir." Jack stated as he stood before General Hammond.  
  
"And why would that be Colonel?" Hammond asked.  
  
"It's Captain Carter's birthday next Saturday. So Daniel Teal'c and I think she works too hard so we'd like to take her away for the weekend as a birthday present. You could call it team bonding sir." Jack tried pushing that the idea had a benefit to the SGC.  
  
"I see." Hammond said after musing for a minute. "Permission granted however I doubt Captain Carter will want to leave the base."  
  
"I'm sure she can be persuaded sir, if not we'll just have to kidnap her sir." Hammond raised an eyebrow at his 2IC and a small smile found his lips.  
  
"Alert the SF's and security at the gate." Hammond warned.  
  
"Yes sir. Thank you."  
  
"Dismissed." Hammond said.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack turned to leave.  
  
"Jack."  
  
"Yes sir?" Jack turned back to him.  
  
"Make sure she has fun she deserves it."  
  
"Yes sir." Jack saluted and left.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey Carter." Jack said as he strolled into her lab in civilian clothing and picked up something from the desk and started to fiddle with it.  
  
"Colonel." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"What'cha doing?" He asked.  
  
"Getting ready to study this artefact sir, I need to find out what it does before we can ship it off to Area 51."  
  
"You do know we're on downtime until Tuesday right?" He asked.  
  
"Yes sir. It gives the perfect opportunity to study it over the weekend."  
  
"You need to leave the base Captain." Jack stated.  
  
"Sir, finding out what these alien devices do is an important part of what we do. They could provide a tactical advantage next time we come up against the Goa'uld." Sam offered.  
  
"I'm sure it would but I need you to leave the base for the weekend."  
  
"Sir, you don't have to worry about me. Enjoy your downtime and I'll see you on Tuesday."  
  
"Teal'c." Jack called. The former First Prime entered the room.  
  
"Captain Carter, please desist and come with us." Teal'c said.  
  
"Teal'c, Colonel with all due respect I have work to do."  
  
"Teal'c." Jack prompted. Teal'c nodded before pick Sam up and throwing her over his shoulder.  
  
"Teal'c could you put me down." Sam protested.  
  
"No Captain Carter I cannot."  
  
"Colonel?" Sam pleaded for help. Jack shrugged at her.  
  
"Let's go." He led the way out of her lab and towards the elevator.  
  
"Teal'c please put me down." Sam said trying to climb down but Teal'c had a surprisingly strong grip. "Airman, hit the alarm I think there is something affecting the Colonel and Teal'c." She yelled as they past an SF.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that ma'am, I'm under orders."  
  
"Well I'm giving you an order."  
  
"Sorry ma'am but General Hammond out ranks you. Have a nice weekend Colonel."  
  
"Thank Airman we will." He said as Teal'c carried into the elevator. None of the guard seemed to be surprised that Sam was being carried out of the mountain over Teal'c shoulder, even if they were they didn't say anything. "Hold up Teal'c buddy you'll need this." Jack pulled out a baseball cap and handed it to Teal'c. Jack signed them out and they proceeded to his SUV.  
  
"I've got her stuff." Daniel said waiting by Jack's car.  
  
"Daniel, get them to put me down."  
  
"You only go down if you agree willingly to come with us for the weekend." The Colonel offered.  
  
"Come where?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's a secret. So are you coming with us? Daniel has a bag of your clothes."  
  
"You went to my apartment and went through my wardrobe?" She said in alarm.  
  
"Janet did I didn't want to invade your privacy." Daniel replied.  
  
"You're not going to leave me alone until I agree to go are you?" Sam asked.  
  
"No." Jack replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll go but someone needs to get my neighbour to feed Schrödinger."  
  
"All taken care of." Daniel replied.  
  
"Teal'c could you put me down now?" Sam asked.  
  
"As you wish Captain Carter." Teal'c lowered her to her feet.  
  
"All right kids in the car we have a long trip ahead of us."  
  
"Where are we going sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's a surprise Carter. Anymore questions and we'll blind fold you."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said slipping into the car. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Colonel can we stop at the next gas station?" Sam asked.  
  
"What you planning on running out on us Captain?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir, I just thought I should probably change out of the military garb and into something else."  
  
"Fine, we'll stop." He agreed.  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam said resting her head back against the head rest.  
  
"So have you forgiven us for kidnapping you yet?" Daniel asked from the back seat.  
  
"I'm still not convinced that you haven't been infected with something and that you should all be in the infirmary. But someone needs to keep an eye on you just in case."  
  
"But you forgive us and you're not going to strand us off world when we get back?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"I'll plead the fifth on that one."  
  
"I could order you to forgive us?" Jack offered.  
  
"I'm sure you could sir, but how would you actually know the order had been carried out, I could just pretend I've forgiven you all." She countered logically.  
  
"That is most wise Captain Carter." Teal'c added with a head nod.  
  
"Teal'c do you think you could call me Sam? I mean saying Captain Carter all the time is a bit long winded and every time someone says it I start looking around for my Dad. I mean I don't mind being called Carter or just Captain I've gotten used to it but Captain Carter is a mouthful all the time."  
  
"I will try Captain Carter." Teal'c replied. Jack couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Sir?" Sam questioned.  
  
"You look around for your Dad?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Yes sir. My Dad was promoted to Major when just after I turned six, so up and until then I was used to people on bases yelling for Captain Carter. In all honesty I used to wonder where he kept his boat."  
  
"His boat?" Jack questioned.  
  
"When you're a kid sir, you expect Captain's to have big boats."  
  
"That was until someone told you that the Air Force uses planes rather than boats to get where ever they're going."  
  
"Yes sir. But have ended up on a boat since joining the Air Force."  
  
"Really when?" He asked.  
  
"Remember when I said I'd log over a hundred hours during the gulf war." Jack nodded. "A storm hit one night when were on the way back and we landed on a Navy aircraft carrier so we spent three days there with the Navy and a few hundred Marines. It was quite enlightening really."  
  
"In what way?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I'll plead the fifth on that one too." She said as Jack pulled into a gas station.  
  
"Here you go Carter. Don't take too long."  
  
"I won't sir. Excuse me." She climbed out the car and headed inside to get the keys to the toilet after accepting her bag from Daniel.  
  
"So do you really think she's angry with us?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Nah, she just wants to know where we're going."  
  
"Where are we going you would even tell us?" Daniel protested.  
  
"You'll see when we get there, Teal'c you doing okay back there buddy." Teal'c was extraordinarily tall and had to fit his frame into the back seat.  
  
"I am most comfortable O'Neill."  
  
Ten minutes later Sam made it back to the car and climbed back in and thrust her bag back to Daniel.  
  
"What took so long Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"I had to phone the base to make sure someone had switched off all the equipment in my lab so that it didn't cause the base to blow up. I also reported that I'd been kidnapped but they said you were under orders from the General so it was allow."  
  
"I see." Jack sneered.  
  
"I also brought snacks as I didn't know how long this little road trip was going to take and I didn't have any breakfast sir." She added the sir on second thoughts. "Teal'c I got you a sandwich." She held out the packet to him.  
  
"For cryin' out loud it only takes just over an hour to get where we're going."  
  
"Which would put us in the middle of nowhere or Denver." Sam surmised.  
  
"You're way too smart for your own good Miss Carter." Jack said with a sigh.  
  
"Sometimes I'm not smart enough sir." Sam mumbled.  
  
"You know you don't have to save the world by yourself you know we're here to help." He said with a smile.  
  
"Yes sir. So why are we going to Denver?" She asked changing the subject.  
  
"It's a surprise. Now no more questions."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said and then sat quietly every now and then handing Daniel and Teal'c a packet of sweets.  
  
"Right we're here." Jack said as they pulled up outside a motel. "One point before we go in, no mention of work it's classified. Plus if anyone asks this is a team bonding exercise designed to increase productivity in SG-1 and by extension the SGC." Sam and Daniel shot him questioning glances, Teal'c remained stoic as usual. "What I had to come up with something to say to Hammond to get the weekend off."  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

"So what now sir?" Sam as they had checked into the motel. Sam and Jack had a room each while Teal'c and Daniel were sharing. Daniel was arguing with Teal'c about which side of the room he wanted. Sam and Jack were sat in the lobby talking.  
  
"Unpack, we're going to be here until Monday so we may as well get comfortable and on this little field trip we don't have to sleep on the ground." He looked at Sam who bit her lip. "Go on I give you permission say it."  
  
"What sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Whatever it was you wanted to say but thought you shouldn't. You have permission to say it."  
  
"Sorry sir, I was just trying to figure out why if you have such an aversion to trees and camping you like fishing so much."  
  
"Because our camping trips and those blasted trees have tendency to send things that creep up on us."  
  
"I see your point sir. So are you going to tell me why we came to Denver?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Right now we're going to steal the kids away from their arguments and then we're going to go and see the sights of Denver."  
  
"Sir, are you really sure there are sights you want to see?"  
  
"I think Teal'c has been lacking an experience which everyone on the planet should have at one point or another." Sam looked at him quizzically. "The zoo Carter I'm talking about the zoo."  
  
"You want to take us to the zoo sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, we are going to do something totally childish. Now come on and lets go get the kids and we'll go and make faces at the Monkey's."  
  
"Sir, you do realise that Teal'c is over twice your age right?" Sam whispered.  
  
"He doesn't look it. By the way you can drop the sir, we're off duty."  
  
"Sorry sir, it's either sir or Colonel."  
  
"You could try Jack. Four letters it's very simple to say."  
  
"Sorry sir, it would be inappropriate." She knocked on Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"Come in." Daniel yelled.  
  
"Hey guys. The Colonel think Teal'c missed out part of his education. We're going to the zoo."  
  
"The zoo Jack?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Hey I asked you to help pick where we went but you were busy playing with your rocks. So it was down to me. Come on we have a schedule to keep if we're going to make our reservations at eight thirty."  
  
"What are reservations O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It's where you phone up somewhere you want to eat and tell them you're coming in advance so they save you a table."  
  
"I see. Thank you O'Neill."  
  
"Okay, move it people, move move move." Jack hustled them out the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Daniel Jackson, I have heard mention of a zoo before but why would the Tauri wish to encage it's animals. This seems most cruel and unwise." Teal'c asked as they pulled up at the zoo.  
  
"Zoos are for people to see animal's that they wouldn't get to see. You see the cage bars are to protect them from us and as much as to protect us from them. Some of these animals can't live free because people want to kill them, but by letting them live in a zoo they're safe and well fed and looked after." Daniel explained.  
  
"I see, thank you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c replied with a head nod.  
  
"Any thing you want to add Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir." She paused. "I was just thinking I can't remember the last time I went to the zoo."  
  
"I brought...." He trailed off. Daniel gave him a supportive smile. "Watch the kids make sure they don't get into trouble while I go and get the tickets." Jack instructed Sam.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam replied. She waited until he joined the queue before turning to Daniel and Teal'c. "Okay guys what's really going on?"  
  
"We're in Denver and we're going to the zoo." Daniel supplied.  
  
"I know that, but why did the Colonel suddenly decide to bring us to Denver for the weekend? And why do I seem to be the only person who didn't know about it before hand?"  
  
"Because he thought you'd come up with an excuse if you had time, besides it will do us good to be away from the base for a while."  
  
"There is something you're not telling me." Sam said crossing her arms.  
  
"Sam don't even think of trying that military stuff with us." Daniel saw where she looked like she was about to go. "We're not Air Force, and we have the weekend off."  
  
"Here you go." Jack handed them their tickets. "I got us all maps too. If you get lost we'll meet at the Penguin house at 1600. Teal'c stay with Daniel otherwise he's liable to get lost completely."  
  
"Jack." Daniel started to protest.  
  
"Daniel don't start, you know you have no sense of direction. It took you three and a half weeks to be able to find you lab without someone showing you the way. Besides Teal'c could use a guide." Sam bit her lip to hide a smile.  
  
"Fine. Let's go to the zoo. Captain ladies first."  
  
"Thank you sir." Sam handed her ticket to the guard and went through the turnstile. Daniel and Jack quickly followed but as Teal'c tried to move through he became stuck.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'm every so sorry sir." The flustered guard quickly tried to extradite him.  
  
"Release me from this device and we shall speak no more of this matter."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"It's like watching the young airmen around him." Daniel whispered to Sam.  
  
"I know what you mean. But he has a worse effect on my lab techs, but not quite as bad as the effect the Colonel has on them." Sam whispered back, Daniel nodded in agreement.  
  
"What was that?" Jack asked.  
  
"Nothing sir. What do you want to go and see first sir?" Sam changed the subject.  
  
"What you should see first every time you come to the zoo - the ape house. Do you have a preference?" he asked.  
  
"As long as I get to see the camels, polar bears and the penguins I don't mind sir." Sam replied.  
  
"I'm not sure about the camels, but then again it can be as bad as Kasuf's smelly Yak thingy." He looked at Daniel. "Sorry Daniel." He apologised for the mention of Daniel's father-in-law.  
  
"No problem Jack, but you stop noticing the smell after a while. I think we should introduce Teal'c to the giraffes." Teal'c who was free from the turnstile joined them.  
  
"Okay kids we'll start at the ape house which is to the left and we'll work our way round from there."  
  
TBC  
  
A/N : Thanks for all the reviews so far. This story is going to involve lots of places on their trip to Denver. All the animal's which are mention in this part and subsequent parts when I finish writing them are actually at the Denver zoo, I look at their website 


	6. Chapter 6

"So what do you think of the apes Teal'c?" Sam asked as she leaned on the rail watching them.  
  
"They remind me of the children at the park to which we took Cassandra Fraiser."  
  
"Well that's never been said before." Jack commented sarcastically. Sam bit her lip to hold back a giggle.  
  
"Also reminds me of Jack most of the time. Especially when he's bored." Daniel whispered to her as they watch a gorilla scratch his head. She couldn't suppress it anymore and broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Carter?" Jack questioned.  
  
"Sorry sir." She just about managed to get out while she rested her head on her arms.  
  
"Come on Teal'c I'll show you the reptiles." Daniel said. "Are you going to come Sam?" He asked. Sam shook her head. "Okay Jack I'll take Teal'c with me and you can stay with Sam. We'll meet at the Penguin house like arranged at four."  
  
"Sure Danny, Teal'c keep an eye and make sure he doesn't touch anything. We'll get out of here when Carter remembers she's not five anymore." Sam was still giggling. "So what did Daniel say?" He asked as he lent against the rail next to her as Sam fought to control it.  
  
"Probably best if you don't know sir." Sam let out a breath. "Right I apologise for giggling."  
  
"Hey no sweat. Just don't do it again."  
  
"I'll try not to do it again sir, but unfortunately I can't promise that it won't happen again."  
  
"You know I could make it an order?" He teased.  
  
"With all due respect sir, I don't think that would come under the things your allowed to order me to do. But I check the Air Force handbook and the SGC regulations manual when we get back and get back to you on that."  
  
"Smart aleck."  
  
"You wouldn't have me any other way right sir." She finally relaxed enough to tease him.  
  
"Let's go and see the lions okay?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You know that's getting annoying." He said as they walked out of the Primate Palovana.  
  
"What is sir?" Sam asked.  
  
"You keep saying yes sir, no sir, three bags full sir."  
  
"Yes sir?" She questioned hesitantly.  
  
"Do you think you could drop it for a few days? Just call me Jack."  
  
"It's been ingrained in me since I was a child sir. But I'll try as long as you don't call me Captain."  
  
"I think that's a deal Sam."  
  
"Yes sir." He scowled. "Sorry Jack."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me that you're Dad's a Major General?" He asked.  
  
"Never came up. I have a brother too; Mark who hates the Air Force and everything it stands for. I think I told the other you about his two kids and how much I missed them since they moved to San Diego."  
  
"Yeah, that was kind of awkward." He scratched the back of his head then stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I probably would have gotten round to telling you about Sara and Charlie eventually. Daniel knows but..."  
  
"You would have told me if and when you needed or wanted me to know. It's been an interesting year all in all though sir."  
  
"Met some interesting people." He reminisced.  
  
"Definitely some with an interesting choice of attire." She recalled.  
  
"It was a nice dress and you did look good in it."  
  
" I was thinking more of Kynthia, Malosha and Hathor but thank you anyway."  
  
"Not good people to mention. Here we go lions."  
  
"But we'll get to see the polar bears too right?" She asked as she watched the lions play with their cubs.  
  
"Yeah. Why do you want to see them so much?" He asked.  
  
"If we're going to see the penguins too they'll be the startings of a good list of things to avoid if we end up in a polar region again." She said with a smile.  
  
"That was definitely cold." He shivered at the thought.  
  
"I think we've worn off enough on Daniel to make him start thinking outside the box. Besides it's your cardinal rule, we never leave anyone behind,"  
  
"Okay. I think we've had enough reminiscing for one day, let's see some animals okay?"  
  
"Yeah. How about them lions?" She teased. Jack smiled. 


	7. Chapter 7

"Carter, hurry up we're going to be late." Jack said banging on room door. Daniel and Teal'c were lent against the opposite wall.  
  
"Just another minute sir." Sam yelled.  
  
"I thought the military would make women quicker dressers." He muttered under his breath. Daniel smiled at the comment.  
  
"Sorry for keeping you waiting guys." Sam said as she opened she laid her jacket over her arm and grabbed her purse from by the door. They didn't say a word just trailed their eyes from her blue strappy sandals with a three- inch heel, to her ice blue spaghetti strapped dress, which fell to mid- thigh. "This is the only thing Janet pack that's suitable for somewhere you have to make reservations and it was full of wrinkles I had to steam out with the shower before I could get dressed. Guys?" She questioned.  
  
"You look most beautiful Captain Carter." Teal'c said with a head bow.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c. Let's go I'm starving." She started to walk down the corridor, Teal'c nudged Daniel slightly before following her, and Daniel in turn nudged Jack.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
"This has been fun guys, but it's just gone midnight don't you think we should get back to our motel rooms?" Sam asked.  
  
"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." Jack said rising from the table and walking across the nearly deserted restaurant to the bar.  
  
"So do you enjoy the zoo Teal'c?" Sam asked.  
  
"It was most enlightening. There are a most interesting variety of animals and birds on this planet."  
  
"That there are indeed." Daniel said. "Did you have a nice day Sam?"  
  
"After I was kidnapped by my team-mates from my lab?" She asked, Daniel nodded. "It's been great, I haven't had this much fun in ages."  
  
"You're about to have some more. Jack's coming back. Teal'c you ready for this?"  
  
"Indeed Daniel Jackson." All three men started.  
  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday dear Sam (Captain Carter), Happy Birthday to you." Jack placed a cake, which looked like Earth with only one flickering candle on the table in front of her.  
  
"What.....How did.. When did..."  
  
"It's in your personnel file. Happy Birthday Sam." Jack said with a smile. "Blow your candle out." Sam obliged.  
  
"Thank you." Sam managed as she swiped away a tear.  
  
"Don't cry Sam, you'll start giving the Air Force a bad name." Daniel teased which caused Sam to smile.  
  
"You're all very sweet. No ones every done anything like this for me before. We never really celebrated birthdays or holidays after my mom died. Thank you."  
  
"If we knew it was going upset you, we would have just left you in your lab and sprung for a new piece of equipment instead of bringing you to Denver for the weekend and me finding all these places to visit." he slipped an envelope out of his pocket and dropped it on the table.  
  
"I'm not upset, I just think it's an incredibly sweet gesture. Daniel, give me a hug before I blubb all over the place."" Daniel gave her a quick brotherly hug.  
  
"You're welcome." He whispered into her hair. "But Jack is the one who organised all this, Teal'c and I just chipped in funds."  
  
"Thank you anyway." She said as she pulled. "I'm sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable Teal'c but.." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Happy Birthday Captain Carter." Sam stood she broke the hug.  
  
"Colonel, I know this is appropriate behaviour, but requesting permission to hug you sir."  
  
"Only this once." He stood and hugged her. "But if Ferretti and Makepeace find out about this I'm not above stranding people." He warned the group. "Happy Birthday Sam." He said as he let her go. "Right, Captain compose yourself. Teal'c bring the cake, Danny here's the keys." He tossed them to Daniel. "I'll go and pay the bill. We all need to go back to the motel and gets some rest I want leave by 0900 at the latest."  
  
"Where are we going today then Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Theme park, show Teal'c some real roller coaster rides. But no explaining the physics behind them Captain."  
  
"Yes sir. Come on guys you heard him, time to move out." Sam said before smiling at him. 


	8. Chapter 8

"Have you opened it?" Sam asked. "Yes..... That's right. Hang on a second." Sam said at the knock on her door. She covered the receiver with her hand. "Come in, it's open."  
  
"Carter, are you coming to breakfast?" Jack said as he entered the room.  
  
"Just a minute Colonel." She took her hand off the receiver. "So you've got all the wires exposed? ... Yes that was Colonel O'Neill.. Watch you're implications there Doctor... Do you want me to help or not?... Well apparently it's my weekend off so technically I shouldn't be working... Yes I understand that but that is why I usually don't let people use my lab when I'm away, they have a tendency to break things."  
  
"Carter, give me the phone." Jack demanded.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said handing it to him.  
  
"Who is this?.. Right Dr Thomas, SG-1 are away for the weekend and we're not working this weekend so leave Captain Carter's lab now.. Either find somewhere else to do your experiment or wait until we get back on Tuesday. Good, now transfer me to the security office.. This is Colonel O'Neill, I need someone to lock up Captain Carter's lab and post a guard no one is allowed in until she gets back.. Yes that includes the General. Goodbye." He hung up the phone.  
  
"Thank you, he was driving me mad. Plus he decided to break my lab equipment." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"What were you doing talking to him anyway?" Jack asked.  
  
"I was expecting a delivery of some equipment from Nellis today, I thought I should ask someone to put it away so it doesn't get broken. I was only on the phone for a few minutes before Dr Thomas started confessing and asked for helping to fix the equipment he broke."  
  
"Don't phone them again, I've got my cell if there is an emergency."  
  
"Sure. Did you say something about breakfast?" Sam asked as she slipped her pumps on to complete her outfit of denim shorts a white tank top and a blue over shirt unbutton with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows.  
  
"Teal'c's stomach growling woke Danny up, I don't think junior was too happy either. So they've gone to the dinner across the street. I came to see if you wanted to join us before we head out."  
  
"Do you think they'll want some cake?" Sam asked.  
  
"Save it for later. I told them to order us pancakes. By the way since it's a better happy birthday again." He pulled a card out of his pocket and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you. I should probably apologise for my behaviour last night, it was very unprofessional."  
  
"It's your birthday you're granted a reprieve until tomorrow. So you ready to go?"  
  
"I just need to grab my hat and my bag." She said picking them up. "Okay sir let's go."  
  
"I thought we covered the sir thing yesterday." Jack said as he walked out of the room followed by Sam.  
  
"We did, it's a force of habit. I'll try to keep it under control." She said as she locked the door. "So why a theme park?"  
  
"I figured if we can go on a roller coaster ride every couple of days our stomachs could handle the real thing."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"This weekend is about kicking back and having fun, celebrating your birthday and the fact that we're not going to get shot at. Also to that end we have tickets to the science museum for tomorrow, on the understand that you don't explain how anything works to me."  
  
"I think I can handle that." She said with a smile as they crossed the road and entered the diner. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey guys. Someone said something about pancakes?" Sam said as she slipped into the booth followed by Jack.  
  
"Morning, Happy Birthday again Sam."  
  
"Daniel Jackson informs me I must wish you many happy returns." Teal'c added.  
  
"Thanks guys."  
  
"We're ready for the coffee, pancakes and the other thing." Daniel said to the waitress.  
  
"The other thing. What's going on you already got me a cake?" Sam asked suspicious of what they had planned.  
  
"This isn't from us, but we were asked to give it to you." Jack said as a couple of waitress brought out Jack and Sam's breakfast. The Chef carried a large plate, which included flickering sparklers. Sam put her hand over mouth.  
  
"They sent me a large blue Jell-O." She said with a smile.  
  
"The commissary staff sent it for you as you like it so much." Daniel teased.  
  
"How did they know it was my birthday?" Sam asked.  
  
"I can barbeque but I can't bake and I had to have someone make the cake."  
  
"Remind me to thank them when we get back."  
  
"What is it with you and blue Jell-O anyway?" Jack asked as they all attacked they're pancakes.  
  
"It's blue." Sam stated plainly.  
  
"It's blue?" Daniel questioned Sam's explanation.  
  
"Yes, it's blue."  
  
"Carter, that is way too simple an explanation for you. When you explain something it usually takes you a good ten minutes to shut up." Jack said between bites. "These pancakes are really good."  
  
"When I was a kid the idea of blue food was intriguing. I'm mean most other colours you can get food already that colour. Blue food you have to make. I mean lemons are yellow, oranges are orange, apples are green, tomatoes are red, and plums are purple. Blue food was intriguing. Plus I always wondered why if they were making things raspberry flavour why it was blue? I mean raspberry's are red, why make Jell-O and raspberry drinks blue?"  
  
"What about blueberry's?" Daniel asked.  
  
"They're not blue." Sam said with a shrug.  
  
"Great explanation their Carter."  
  
"I thought you said I wasn't to work this weekend or explain things. And for the next fifteen and half hours I had special dispensation?"  
  
"Do you remember everything I say?" Jack asked.  
  
"Let's see." Sam rolled her eyes back while she thought. "I think it went something like this, 'I like women, I just have a little problem with scientists.' And then there was the time you told Daniel to 'have an apple, what could happen?' "  
  
"You were an annoying little brat of a kid weren't you?" Jack teased.  
  
"I was the perfect angel. You have to be to get two 780's on my SAT's."  
  
"You only got 780's I thought you would have got perfect 800's."  
  
"I did when I retook them."  
  
"You retook them?" Daniel asked.  
  
"What I had the flu the first time. Teal'c would you like some Jell-O?"  
  
"Indeed Captain Carter, that would be most enjoyable." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Good eat up we need to leave in ten minutes." 


	10. Chapter 10

"So what do you want to do first?" Jack asked as they entered the park.  
  
"We should start somewhere simple like the carousel." Sam suggested.  
  
"You are such a girl." Jack muttered.  
  
"Sorry I just thought I would ease you into this. I wasn't sure how you'd take big roller coasters."  
  
"I'll take them just fine Captain. I've probably been flying planes at Mach speeds a lot longer than you have been alive, one little roller coaster won't be a problem." Jack quickly became defensive.  
  
"Gees Jack I didn't realise you were that old." Daniel said trying to take the heat off of Sam. But she couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Shut up, you both know what I mean. Besides which you know I'm older than both of you."  
  
"Teal'c you're being very stoic there. Let's go and get some cotton candy before we take the Colonel on the Wild Chipmunk." Sam said as she touched him on the arm.  
  
"What is a 'Wild Chipmunk'?" Teal'c asked as they walked away.  
  
"You see that?" Sam pointed to a large metal track, which looped high over the Lakeside Amusement Park. "That is the Wild Chipmunk."  
  
"I see."  
  
"You sure you're up to that Jack?" Daniel asked as they trailed after them.  
  
"Daniel, I've been in the Air Force since I was eighteen. I can handle anything trust me."  
  
"Except Sam trying to mate with you." Daniel muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that Danny?" Jack asked.  
  
"I said Teal'c shouldn't eat too much cotton candy. He'll get on a sugar high." Daniel covered. "And don't call me Danny."  
  
"Sorry Danny." Jack apologised.  
  
"Candy Corn sir?" Sam asked as she held out the box to him.  
  
"You do know it's only 0930 don't you?" He asked.  
  
"I know, but I've usually been up for about five hours by now at least. Sugar's like coffee for me. It keeps me going."  
  
"It's bad for your teeth and its. it's just bad in general."  
  
"Don't worry sir, I manage to burn it off toting round my backpack. Ten- mile hikes are good for keeping the weight down. Besides Janet's getting good at make sure we're all in perfect health."  
  
"Did someone say something about a Wild Chipmunk?" Daniel asked.  
  
~ ~  
  
"You're looking a bit green there sir." Sam said as they stepped off the ride. "Actually so are you Teal'c." Giving Teal'c a supportive rub on the back.  
  
"My .." He started to say something but cut himself off realising where he was.  
  
"Junior didn't like the ride." Jack finished for him, Teal'c nodded. "I'm going to the bathroom. Teal'c you're coming with me." Jack said tugging his arm towards the facilities conveniently located by the exit of the ride.  
  
"Daniel go with them." Sam encouraged, "I'll sit and wait on the bench here." Sam sat down.  
  
"Okay, we'll be back soon." Daniel said following them.  
  
"Is this seat taken?" A voice asked Sam.  
  
"No." She let the man sit down.  
  
"Having a nice day?" He asked.  
  
"Yes thank you." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I'm Tom by the way." He held out a hand to her.  
  
"Sam." She shook his hand.  
  
"So what's a pretty lady like you doing sitting alone?" He asked.  
  
"Waiting for some friends."  
  
"So what made you come to Lakeside today?" He continued to question her.  
  
"My friends decided I needed sometime off of work and since it's my birthday today they brought me for a weekend in Denver."  
  
"What do you do?" He asked.  
  
"I'm an Astrophysicist." Sam supplied.  
  
"I've never met and astrophysicist before. You don't look like an astrophysicist."  
  
"What do I look like?" Sam inquired. But Sam didn't get an answer only a 'huh hum Captain' from Jack.  
  
"Captain?" Tom questioned.  
  
"Didn't I mention I was in the Air Force? My friends." She replied. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, Dr Daniel Jackson and Teal'c." She introduced them. "Guys this is Tom, I'm sorry I didn't catch your last name."  
  
"Brown. It's nice to meet you all, but I've got to be going. Nice to meet you Sam."  
  
"You too." Sam said as he high tailed it out of there. "Feeling better Teal'c?"  
  
"Indeed Captain Carter."  
  
"Making friends while we were away?" Jack asked in a blank tone.  
  
"I thought I should practice my diplomatic skills while you were all otherwise occupied. So Teal'c you up to another ride, something gentle this time?"  
  
"Indeed." He almost looked like he was smiling.  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

"This is a Ferris Wheel." Sam explained to Teal'c as they stood in the queue.  
  
"What is the purpose of this wheel Captain Carter?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"It doesn't have a purpose. Basically you sit in the seats you go up and around. Think of it as an elevator that takes you up and around and but brings you back to the same place. Plus you get a good view it's fun."  
  
"Interesting analogy there, Sam." Daniel said.  
  
"Analogies have come to play a big part in my work in the last few years." She said trying to avoid looking at Jack. "People tend to need my work explained in simplistic terms and analogies are quickest."  
  
"Is that a very back handed way of saying me Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"No sir, I said people. You're very smart sir, you have to be to get through the academy, flight school and special ops training. They don't promote idiots.." She stopped thinking of very idiotic Colonel's. "Come on Teal'c we're next." She grabbed his arm before he had chance to protest.  
  
"I think there was a compliment in there." Jack muttered.  
  
"You do need her analogies. You don' t need to understand the science stuff we've got the Sam for that. I've got the history and anthropology covered. Teal'c provides his .. very unique cultural knowledge and you're the military brain. We work well together because we all bring something different to the equation. It works don't question it, I'm sure someone up on high does it enough for all of us."  
  
"Do you think she thinks I'm stupid?" Jack asked.  
  
"No Jack, she just said you were smart. Now are we going on this Ferris Wheel or are we just going to stand here and get the people queued up behind us in a bad mood."  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Sam was giggling after she and Jack had got off the Tilt-a-wheel.  
  
"Are you like this when they let you fly a plane?" Jack asked hesitantly.  
  
"Not usually, but there was this once." She shut up at that point. Daniel and Teal'c had opted out of going on the ride instead they were sat on a bench eating ice cream.  
  
"This I have to hear."  
  
""Okay, remember when I said I was on the Navy Carrier for three days?" She asked sure.  
  
"Sure." He said as he held open the gate for her.  
  
"I met a couple of guys there who thought women shouldn't get to fly jets. So after the war was over they asked me and three other Lt's to return a few of the Navy planes, which had been left at our base for repairs. When we landed them, whom should they belong to but Ace, Banjo, Horace and Stomp who thought women shouldn't fly. I may have put them in their place when they made us take them on a test flight to show them the improvements that had been made."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Ever tried barrel-rolls at Mach 3 or loop -de - loops. Very exhilarating."  
  
"You didn't?" He questioned.  
  
"Sure I did. Arrogant Naval aviators are easy to take care of. They think women will melt at their feet because of their dress whites and gold wings."  
  
"But you didn't."  
  
"No. I grew up around uniforms doesn't do a thing for me." She smiled realising what she had just said.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"This maybe getting a little personal. Anyway after that my CO got me transferred back to the labs. After a couple years I got transferred to the Pentagon, then the SGC. There in brief is the illustrious career of Captain Dr Samantha Carter USAF."  
  
"Impressive." He said with a smile.  
  
"Not as impressive as your parachute story. Hey guys you missed out on great ride." Sam said to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"I'm sure there's something else we can go on that doesn't spin." Daniel said with a smile. Sam thought for second.  
  
"Teal'c can you swim?"  
  
"Indeed I can Captain Carter." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Daniel?" She asked the archaeologist.  
  
"Yeah why?"  
  
"Just in case you fall out. Bumper Boats." She said with a smile. "You up for it sir?"  
  
"Why not?" Jack said with a shrug.  
  
A/N I honestly don't know if you can do barrel rolls at Mach 3 but it sounds good. 


	12. Chapter 12

"Right, the next round is on me." Sam said as she rose. After spending the entire day at the amusement park they had ended up at a bar near their motel. "Same again?"  
  
"Yeah." Jack replied downing the last of his bottle of beer.  
  
"Can I have a coke instead Sam? I think that last beer went to my head." Daniel said.  
  
"Sure. Teal'c more orange juice?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes thank you Captain Carter." Teal'c replied. Sam walked across to the bar.  
  
"So did we have fun today?" Jack asked.  
  
"Apart from nearly throwing up several times yeah. I think Sam had a good time too." Daniel said finishing his beer.  
  
"I agree Daniel Jackson, Captain Carter had a most enjoyable time today. As did I."  
  
"Good." Jack's eyes flicked up to where Sam was talking to a man at the bar. "We should do this more often. Team days out, I'll have to talk to Hammond about it when we get back. Depending on whether we can spring Carter from her lab. Do you think that guy is harassing her?" He asked as the man put his hand on Sam's arm.  
  
"I'm sure she's fine Jack. I wouldn't worry about it." Daniel said reassuringly.  
  
"I don't like it." Jack said as the man rubbed his hand up Sam's arm. "I'm going over there."  
  
"Jack, Sam's a grown woman she can handle it."  
  
"I'm going over there." Jack rose and was half way across the bar before Daniel could say anything else. "Sam is everything alright?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's fine honestly." Sam said shooting him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Are you sure this guy isn't bothering you?" He asked as the guy still held onto her arm.  
  
"I can handle it I'm fine."  
  
"Listen to the lady grandpa. Go back to your table." The drunken guy taunted Jack.  
  
"Why don't you go and sit down Carter, I'll get the drinks?" Jack offered.  
  
"I'm here now, I'll be fine." Sam said gently nodding at him.  
  
"Yeah, leave her alone I saw her first." The drunken guy said clutching tighter onto Sam's arm. Jack saw red and punched the guy in the face before Sam could do anything to stop him the drunken guy felt to the floor. Daniel and Teal'c were quickly at their side.  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c get him the hell out of here." Sam instructed.  
  
"Sam......." Daniel started.  
  
"Now Daniel." Sam snapped.  
  
"Come on Jack." Daniel and Teal'c dragged him out of the bar.  
  
"Ice please." Sam said to the barman, who handed her a tea towel filled with ice. "Follow my finger?" Sam said to the guy who was trying to sit up. She tried to assess him for concussion. "How many fingers?" Sam held up two fingers. "Good. You haven't got a concussion; hold the ice to your eye to stop the bruising." She said as she helped him to his feet. "Can I get some coffee too?" She asked the barman.  
  
~ ~  
  
Ten minutes later Sam walked out of the bar and tossed a bag of ice at Jack's chest. Jack had been pacing between Daniel and Teal'c shaking his hand.  
  
"Ice it so it doesn't bruise." Sam said in a sharp tone. "Nobody's going to press charges but your not allowed in the bar again."  
  
"Thanks." Jack mumbled.  
  
"How could you do that start a brawl in the middle of bar? I told you I was fine and that I could handle one drunken idiot. But no you had to be the bid macho Colonel." Sam screamed at him. "I thought you understood by now that I could take care of myself. I thought I had proved that to you. Obviously not, thanks for ruining a great day Colonel. I'm going to bed." She began to stalk off.  
  
"Carter." Jack yelled after her.  
  
"Go jump in front of a kwoosh sir." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Well that was fun Jack." Daniel slapped him on the back.  
  
"Shut up Daniel." Jack said as he stomped off after Sam.  
  
"Should we go after him Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Leave them too it. I think they need to have this out." Daniel replied. 


	13. Chapter 13

"Carter." Jack said as he caught up with her and placed a hand on her arm, she batted it away.  
  
"If you want to court martial me for insubordination go ahead, I could use the downtime being in jail would bring." She said in a sharp but whispered voice trying not to cause a disturbance in the motel parking lot.  
  
"I'm not going to court martial you. But we need to talk." He spun her round so she was facing him.  
  
"With very little respect SIR, no." She hit his arm away.  
  
"Sam, I'm not here as your CO I'm here as your friend. Say whatever it is you want to say. No ramifications."  
  
"Honestly?" She asked he nodded. "How dare you? Do you think I'm some feeble little girl who needs protecting? I'm a Captain in the United States Air Force for god's sake. I can take care of myself. I thought I'd proved that to you after my fight with Turgin or with Hathor, scared little girls don't knock out Generals."  
  
"Sam." Jack started.  
  
"No, you said I could have my say and I'm going to have it. The whole of my life there has been someone watching over my shoulder because they thought I couldn't take care of myself. It was keep an eye on her she's the Captain's daughter, she's the Major's daughter, Mark keep an eye on your sister, she's the Colonel's daughter. When I joined the Air Force I thought it would be different, but no my father had people keeping an eye on me and reporting back to him. General's privilege. No and when I finally get Mark to back off and Dad to not be so over protective there was Jonas, who tried to suffocate me and know where I was every minute of everyday."  
  
"Sam." Jack tried again.  
  
"No I'm still not finished." She said as tears ran down her face. "I thought when I joined the SGC I'd get the chance to prove it to everyone else and myself that I could take care of myself but no you have to go and under mind that by punching out some drunk who thought he had a chance of getting anywhere with me. I have level 3-advanced hand-to-hand training, I can fire a gun, I did kick boxing for three years, I can build and dismantle a bomb and I can take on any of our 'enemies from out town'. I don't need you playing big brother and protecting me I'm fine by myself."  
  
"Sam, it's my job to watch your six, just like it's yours to watch mine. It's what we do; it's what we were trained to do. What happened back there wasn't about my thinking you can take care of yourself, I know you can I wouldn't have you on my team if I even thought for one minute you couldn't take care of yourself. Daniel is more of a liability than you are, he's only had the training we've given him, he's an archaeologist for cryin' out loud, he looks at rocks he's not military. No one would let us go out if they thought we couldn't take care of ourselves or each other."  
  
"So why.?" Sam started.  
  
"Because I don't like the idea of one of my friends being put in a situation like that even if they can take care of themselves, we watch each others sixes and I wasn't going to let you handle it by yourself when you didn't need to. Daniel, Teal'c and I are here and we help each other and I wasn't going to stand by and watch you get pawed at by some jerk."  
  
"Thank you for caring." Sam mumbled.  
  
"Come 'ere." He pulled her into a hug. "We watch out for each other that's what makes us a good team."  
  
"You should put ice on your hand to stop it swelling." She mumbled into his chest.  
  
"Okay. So are we friends again?" He whispered into her hair. She pulled back slightly.  
  
"Yes sir." Jack scowled at her. "Yes Jack, we still friends." She said wiping the tears from her face.  
  
"Good, come on its time for you to go to bed. We have to get up early we have to go to a Science Museum." He let her go. "Guys you can come out of the shadows too. We're done." He called to Daniel and Teal'c.  
  
"How did you know we were there?" Daniel asked.  
  
"We're going to have to work on your stealth skills." Jack teased.  
  
"Sam you okay now?" Daniel asked ignoring Jack's comment.  
  
"I'm fine. As long as you all promise not to go beating guys for me, well at least on this planet."  
  
"I think you have a deal there Carter." Jack said with a smile.  
  
A/N : I know this chapter is short but it took a lot of energy to write a screaming match between Jack and Sam. Hopefully the next chapter will be lighter. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: This story is going with current exhibits at the museum and a few I remember from my visit to a science museum on a school trip a few years ago. Plus the history is from what I remember at school.  
  
"Captain Carter, it appears we have failed to keep a location on O'Neill and Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said to Sam. They'd been wandering around the Denver Museum of Nature and Science for over an hour. Jack and Daniel had disappeared while Sam was explaining some stellar phenomenon to Teal'c as they were viewing the Space Odyssey exhibit at the museum.  
  
"Don't worry Teal'c. The Colonel and Daniel are very predictable I know exactly where to find them. Daniel will be over here." Sam pointed out a direction and they set off to locate the missing archaeologist  
  
"Captain Carter what is the purpose of such museum's as this?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Museum's are places where they acquire, conserve and study things that have scientific, historical or artistic value. They have different exhibits so people can see different things. Think of them as a place to store all the type of things Daniel likes to find when we go on missions. Artefacts can be kept so everybody can come and see them and get to see things they wouldn't get to see everyday."  
  
"I see." Teal'c replied.  
  
"There are different types of museums, some that specialise in preserving works of art so people can see great paintings, or there are museums which keep thinks from specific eras of history or science museums like this."  
  
"That was most informative. Thank you Captain Carter." Teal'c nodded his head as they entered an exhibit. "Some of these artefacts seem most familiar." Teal'c pointed.  
  
"They probably would, Daniel has some similar ones in his office. This exhibit is about Egyptian Mummies. The people at the museum have been studying the bodies of two of them. You see thousands of years ago, the people of Egypt had rulers called Pharaohs, when they died they wanted to send them to the afterlife so they mummified them. The Egyptians believed in many gods and goddess." Sam said trying not to mention too much so they wouldn't reveal too much about their work. "Anyway when they died, there internal organs like their heart and their brain were removed and placed in five Canopic jars. Then the bodies were embalmed, basically pickled and preserved then they were wrapped tightly in bandages and placed in sarcophagus." Teal'c's eyes flashed quickly to her at the mention of the word sarcophagus. "Not that type of sarcophagus. These sarcophagus were placed in grand tombs, like the pyramids in the Valley of the Kings with the jars and grand possessions that the people thought they could use in the afterlife. That's the basics of it. I'm sure Daniel could explain it properly and in more detail."  
  
"I have located Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said as he spotted him muttering under his breath something and a bad translation of the text of the sarcophagus.  
  
"Hey Daniel having fun?" Sam asked.  
  
"They have this translation all wrong. They're misleading all these people."  
  
"Daniel, we have the weekend off and I'm sure the people who did the translation did their best, does it really matter?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm going to speak to the exhibit curator." Daniel started to walk off.  
  
"Daniel." Sam said putting a hand on his arm to stop him. "Look we'll ask the Colonel, if he says it's okay to impart your knowledge to the museum I'll come with you and we'll talk to them but if he says no, we'll just enjoy the rest of our visit."  
  
"Okay." Daniel conceded knowing he wasn't going to win when Sam was in military mode. "Where is Jack anyway?"  
  
"Oh, I know exactly where to find him. Maybe you can explain the whole mummification process to Teal'c better than I can later."  
  
"You tried to explain it to him?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Yes, maybe back at the base would be best. I stuck with my general Egyptian history from school, as it seemed the easiest to remember. I thought the more complex stuff which we work with could wait." She pointed out not revealing classified information.  
  
"I see your point. So where do you think Jack is?"  
  
"Daniel, what does the Colonel do every time comes into one of our labs?" Sam asked as they walked across to a different area of the museum.  
  
"He picks things up and we try to stop him from breaking them." Daniel replied.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
~  
  
They found him a few minutes later exactly where Sam thought he would be. Sam stood with her arms crossed over her chest, flanked either side by Daniel and Teal'c watching as he CO became enthralled with the lightning ball. He reached his hand out and touched the glass and the lightening inside flickered up to touch his point of contact. He drew his finger back and the ball went back to flickering in the centre. He reached out and placed all his fingers on the glass, the electricity sparked to his fingers. Jack withdrew his hands and was about to touch his finger to it again when Sam cleared her throat.  
  
"Colonel." Jack jumped up and put his hands behind his back.  
  
"Hey guys."  
  
"Having fun there Jack?" Daniel asked. Sam bit back a smile.  
  
"Interactive science, wave of the future."  
  
"Nice sentiment sir." Sam said.  
  
"I believe it say that on the sign at the entrance to this exhibit Captain Carter." Teal'c pointed.  
  
"Daniel, note we're getting the Colonel a lightning ball for his next birthday. Speaking of Daniel, he would like permission to go and talk to the museum curator about a bad translation on the Egyptian exhibit he thinks is misleading the museums patrons." Sam informed him.  
  
"Danny can't you take the weekend off, and do you really want to upset the natives?" Jack asked.  
  
"Jack the translation is wrong, it's like Sam reading a list of chemical's wrong and mixing them, causing an explosion."  
  
"Danny, I really don't think translating a few Egyptian words is as bad as Carter blowing the science lab at her high school." Sam looked at Jack then Daniel. She wanted to know how Jack had found out as the only person she had told about that was Janet.  
  
"Still, these people are working under a misconception." Daniel protested.  
  
"Fine. Go tell them, Carter go with him flash your Air Force ID and explain that he's not a lunatic escaped from the asylum."  
  
"Yes sir. Are you and Teal'c going to be here when we get back?" She inquired.  
  
"Just teaching Teal'c the finer points of science." Sam nodded. She broke out in a huge smile as she and Daniel went off to find the museum curator. 


	15. Chapter 15

"Could a Colonel Jack O'Neill please come to the information desk? Colonel Jack O'Neill to the information desk." A large tannoy voiced out over the museum.  
  
"Great, the kids are in trouble Teal'c let's go rescue them." Jack begrudgingly left the interactive part of the museum and went to the information desk. "I'm Colonel O'Neill."  
  
"Yes sir, if you'll just come this way." The petit women led him to a back office where Daniel was ranting to a large man.  
  
"Hey Carter, I thought you were going to watch him." Jack said as he spotted Sam.  
  
"I am sir, but unfortunately the museum curator doesn't want to listen to him."  
  
"I see. Excuse Mr..?" He said stopping Daniel and turned to the curator.  
  
"Dr Philipson." He supplied.  
  
"I'm Colonel O'Neill, this is Captain Carter, Mr Teal'c and this is Doctor Daniel Jackson. What seems to be the problem?"  
  
"Yes sir. Dr Jackson seems to be under the impression our translation is wrong."  
  
"Doctor, Daniel is one of the countries leading archaeologist and linguists, his work isn't published anymore because he works for the Air Force and is there for highly classified. He is an expert in Egyptian culture and the Egyptian language. I on the other hand only recognise the word danger, which is always useful to know but I digress. If Daniel says the translation is wrong the translation is wrong." Sam stood in awe at Jack's heartfelt speech.  
  
"I understand your viewpoint Mr O'Neill but we have our own linguists that believe the translation is correct."  
  
"Firstly it's COLONEL O'Neill, second your linguists are wrong, and thirdly the President agrees with our views on Daniel's skills. Would you like me to call him and have him tell you Daniel is right?" Jack snapped.  
  
"Colonel." Sam said putting a hand on his arm as a warning.  
  
~  
  
Sam couldn't help but fall about laughing as they were escorted out of the museum.  
  
"Carter, care to share the joke?" Jack asked as they stood on the sidewalk outside the museum.  
  
"Sorry sir, it's just I've never been thrown out of a museum before and you threatening to call the President was slightly extreme." Jack scowled at her. "Sir." She added quickly.  
  
"It's not my fault the man is an idiot and wouldn't listen to Daniel is it?" Jack countered.  
  
"Jack, I should probably.. You know... Thanks." Daniel said trying to thank him for sticking up for him.  
  
"Yeah, your welcome."  
  
"Male bonding at it's finest." Sam muttered under her breath.  
  
"What was that Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"There's an ice-cream shop down the street. My treat in celebration of our dramatic exit in which no one was hurt."  
  
"Shouldn't we have beer or something for celebrations?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, you got us bar last night remember. Besides which it's 1300 on a Sunday, not the best time to be drinking, I'm not sure how I'd explain it to the General if there were any more instances or how we'd explain certain things to the police." Jack looked at her and then followed her glance to Teal'c.  
  
"Ice cream it is. I'm hoping you've got plenty of money there because I'm getting marshmallows and gum balls."  
  
"I don't know about marshmallows AND gum balls sir. They don't pay Captain's as much as they pay Colonels." Sam pointed out. Jack around and walked backwards while talking to her.  
  
"What about all the hazard pay we've been amassing lately?" He asked.  
  
"It's in a bank account until I get enough to put a deposit on a house."  
  
"You want to buy a house?" Jack questioned.  
  
"I figured I wasn't going anywhere for a while and it would be a good investment."  
  
"You guys get hazard pay?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Yeah, it's military thing, you get basic pay then more as you progress up the ranks and then there's housing benefit and other things and when you go into dangerous situations you get hazard pay. Which we basically amass every time we go to work."  
  
"How come I don't get hazard pay? I mean I'm in as many dangerous situations as you are."  
  
"Daniel, you're a civilian besides which you probably get paid more than I anyway." Sam pointed out.  
  
"He does get hazard pay, so does Teal'c." Jack muttered.  
  
"What was that Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"You do get hazard pay so does Teal'c." Jack repeated.  
  
"How come I've never seen any of this hazard pay?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"Because unlike us you get it at end of the year less any breakages to Air Force equipment. If you die it goes to your next of kin. Teal'c's sits in an Air Force account because he can't get another type of account. If he wants some of it he just needs to fill out about ten forms with accounting and they'll cut him a check."  
  
"Jack, I don't have a next-of-kin I'm an orphan remember."  
  
"Yeah, well sign a form saying I get it if you die. I could do with the extra cash."  
  
"I think I'd rather leave it to Sam or Cassie. At least they'd spend it on something decent, not fishing rods or Simpson's videos."  
  
"Ah, Daniel that's sweet, but leave it to Cass I'm sure she could buy something useful like a new kennel for her dog, the one that all Earth children should have."  
  
"Hey I was just trying to make her feel welcome. It's not everyday you move from Toronto to Colorado."  
  
"It was an incredibly sweet gesture, but you should have probably checked with Janet whether she wanted a dog before you gave Cass one as a pet. Four please." Sam said to the waitress as they entered the ice-cream shop.  
  
TBC 


	16. Chapter 16

"Of course madam." The waitress showed them to a booth. "Can I get you any drinks?" She asked plucking a pen and pad from her apron pocket.  
  
"Diet soda for me." Sam replied.  
  
"For me also." Teal'c replied.  
  
"Regular soda." Jack added. "Daniel?"  
  
"Regular sodas good."  
  
"Two diet and two regular sodas." The waitress repeated. "If you wish to order ice-cream sundaes just go up to the counter and someone will help you create your own personalise sundae with all the toppings you like."  
  
"Thank you." Sam replied. "Why don't you guys go ahead? I'll stay here and wait for the drinks."  
  
"Do you want anything Sam since your paying and all?" Daniel asked.  
  
"3 scoops of chocolate ice-cream, chocolate sauce, marshmallows and a wafer." Sam replied.  
  
"Okay. We'll be back." They all slid out of the booth and headed for the counter.  
  
"Here you go." The waitress returned and placed the drinks on the table. "You have a nice day with your husband and his friends?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not married. We all work together, although they're like family. The one with the glasses is like my younger brother; he always gets himself into trouble, which we have to get him out of. The one with the hat is like my older brother; he's very protective, which is not always a bad thing. And the other one is my CO."  
  
"CO? Sounds like military terminology." She remark.  
  
"Air Force." Sam supplied.  
  
"You're all with the Air Force?"  
  
"Just me and the Colonel. Daniel and Teal'c are Air Force consultants. Can we get everything on one cheque, I promise them ice-cream to cheer them up considering we just got thrown out of the museum."  
  
"The science museum up the street?" Sam nodded. "How did you manage that?"  
  
"Daniel told them one of their translations was wrong and the Colonel may have turned into military mode and been rather imposing, so we were ever so politely escorted to the door."  
  
"Sounds like fun. Maybe I should join up if I get to work with guys that cute." She turned to look at their rears.  
  
"It does have its benefits." Sam agreed, "You just have to put up with more regulations than are good for you."  
  
"I'd better get back to work." She said as Daniel started to make his way back to the table holding two sundaes.  
  
"Here you go." He placed Sam's in front of her and slid into the bench opposite her.  
  
"So what did you get?" She asked.  
  
"Well there's cream on the bottom then strawberries, vanilla ice-cream more cream and strawberries then strawberry ice-cream more cream and marshmallows on top."  
  
"Sounds nice." She said as she took a bite of her sundae. "How are the others doing?"  
  
"Teal'c was trying to decide whether he wanted two scoops of strawberry and two of vanilla or a variation of the too. Jack is behaving like a kid in a toy shop."  
  
"A kid in a ice-parlour." Sam corrected. Daniel nodded as Teal'c made his way back over to the table and sat down next to Daniel. "How's the Colonel doing?"  
  
"O'Neill is endeavouring to decide whether to have cream and I believe something called chocolate sprinkles on his sundae." Teal'c informed her.  
  
"Excuse me a minute." Sam shuffled out of the booth and walked over to stand behind Jack who was still trying to decide. "Just give him the cream and sprinkles." Sam said to the server.  
  
"Carter." Jack jumped as he hadn't heard creep up behind him. "I see you don't need practice with stealth training."  
  
"No sir. Give him the cream and the sprinkles." Sam repeated.  
  
"Carter I hadn't made up my mind yet."  
  
"Sir, with respect and to quote you ' for cryin out loud' it's just ice- cream. He'll take the cream and sprinkles and if you don't eat them I will."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The server said with a smile and added a swirl of cream and some chocolate sprinkles to the top of his sundae. "Here you are sir enjoy."  
  
"Thank you." Jack picked up his sundae and walked back to where Sam was already sliding back in her seat.  
  
"Made a decision then Jack." Daniel said with a smile.  
  
"No, Carter was getting impatient, plus I think she wants the cream and sprinkles."  
  
"I don't know what you mean sir." Sam said as she wiped the edge of his sundae glass where the cream was going to fall off the sundae and sucked the cream off her finger.  
  
"You eat yours and I'll eat mine, otherwise I'll order the commissary not to make blue Jell-O for a month."  
  
"Then I guess I'd have to request that the General puts SG-1 on stand down so I can do a complete overhaul of the system and complete some essential lab work. I'm sure Daniel could use the time to catch up on some translations, Teal'c could go and visit Rya'c and I'm sure General Hammond would be more than grateful for you to help him complete some of the base paperwork."  
  
"Boys note never threaten a woman's Jell-O." Jack warned. Sam smiled and went back to eating her ice cream. 


	17. Chapter 17

"So did you have anything planned for the rest of the day sir?" Sam asked as they exited the ice-parlour.  
  
"Not really. Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"Can we go back to the motel I have an idea what we can do but it's going to take a couple of phone calls?"  
  
"Daniel, Teal'c do we trust her?" Jack asked.  
  
"We are trust her with our lives, I'm sure we can trust her with planning an afternoons activities." Daniel stated.  
  
"I concur with Daniel Jackson."  
  
"There are rules Carter, nothing that takes explaining or anything girly like shopping." Jack warned her.  
  
"Damn and here I was planning on taking you to Victoria Secrets." Sam said with a suppressed smile.  
  
"What is a Victoria Secrets?" Teal'c inquired in a tone very like when he'd inquired what an Oprah was.  
  
"It's a lingerie shop." Daniel informed him, but Teal'c look at him quizzically. "Ladies underwear."  
  
"I see. Thank you Daniel Jackson." Jack shot Sam a glance and she was fighting very hard not to laugh at the thought of Teal'c in a Victoria Secrets store inquiring what a thong was.  
  
"A thought you'd like to share with us Carter?" Jack asked.  
  
"If it all the same to you sir, I'd rather not." Sam blushed. "I promise nothing girly or anything that takes a lot of explaining."  
  
"On your oath as an Air Force officer?" Jack asked.  
  
"On your life sir." She smiled and winked at him.  
  
"Then you have the floor Dr Carter." Sam shot him a glance.  
  
"Sam you okay?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Yeah thanks Daniel, just having the strangest sense of déjà vu. Probably since the Colonel and I had a discussion about ranks and salutations."  
  
"That's when I thought you were on a feminist kick onto top of being a woman and scientist. But I got over it." Jack admitted.  
  
"Really when?" Daniel inquired.  
  
"About half an hour ago when she bought me ice-cream."  
  
~ ~  
  
"We're going bowling?" Jack questioned as Sam directed him into the bowling alley parking lot.  
  
"Sure why not? It's fun, it doesn't take a lot of explaining and it's not in the least bit girly?" Sam counteracted his question with his stipulations.  
  
"Why not." Jack repeated.  
  
They been playing for a little over an hour, Teal'c was quick to get the hang off it, Sam was doing reasonably well, Daniel was occasionally getting pins down, but Jack was constantly getting strikes.  
  
"He's too good at this." Daniel whispered to Sam.  
  
"Maybe I can get him to miss." Sam offered as Jack stepped up to take his next go. Sam crept up behind him and gently blew on the back of his neck. Jack released the ball and turned round and wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and picked her up as his ball scored another strike. "Put me down." Sam pleaded through fits of giggles.  
  
"Are you going to behave Captain and not try and distract me?"  
  
"If you weren't so good I have to." Sam teased as she tried to wriggle free. "Can you shot a gun under misdirection too?"  
  
"Sam you've been watching too many Kevin Costnor films." Daniel commented. "Although shooting the flaming arrow is pretty cool."  
  
"Ever tried archery it's great fun. Beat a couple of Lt and a Captain in a archery competition when I was sixteen." Sam still tried to wriggle free. "Jack, can you put me down before I have to hurt you?" Sam asked.  
  
"You wouldn't Sam." Jack commented.  
  
"Maybe I would." Sam countered.  
  
"Okay. Try and get out of this." Jack issued a challenge. Within a few seconds he was flat on his back.  
  
"Is everything okay madam?" One of the bowling alley employee's came over and asked.  
  
"Fine thank you." Sam said with a smile. "I was just demonstrating a self- defence technique to my friend here. You can never be too careful you know."  
  
"Yes madam. Enjoy the rest of your game."  
  
"Thank you." She turned to look at Jack who was still lying on his back on the floor. "Are you okay down there?" She asked.  
  
"Self-defence?" Jack questioned as he sat up.  
  
"We had classes at the academy to ward off unwanted advances along with hand to hand training. Plus the ones my father made me go to as a teenager."  
  
"It was a very nice move Sam." Daniel commented. "Jack, I know your ego just had to take a dent but if you'd to clear the way so I can take my go."  
  
"Danny." Jack said as he got to his feet. "And no comments to anyone on the base about me being put flat on my back by a woman."  
  
"I'll just have to wait until we're off base." Daniel teased as he sent his ball down the alley to score a strike. 


	18. Chapter 18

"Guys we need to go as soon as we've finished playing this game." Sam said looking at her watch.  
  
"Why? Are we supposed to be going somewhere?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I thought you all might like to meet a friend of mine. But we really have to leave with the next twenty minutes if we're going to get there on time."  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Jack inquired as Teal'c took his last turn.  
  
"It's a surprise sir. Do you trust me to drive your car?" Sam asked.  
  
"Am I going to have to?" Jack asked.  
  
"It would be easier if I drove as I know where I'm gong." Sam replied.  
  
"Fine, but if you even put so much as a scratch on it you're paying for it." Jack warned her.  
  
"Yes sir." Sam smiled.  
  
~ ~  
  
"Sam, that's Coors Field." Jack said as Sam drove into the stadium parking lot.  
  
"Coors where?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Coors Field. It's home of the Colorado Rockies baseball team." Jack informed him. "Carter, why are we here."  
  
"Like I said I have a friend I'd like you to meet, he was able to get us some tickets."  
  
"Who exactly do you know?" Jack asked as she reversed the car neatly into a parking space.  
  
"Just a guy who used to be friends with my brother's. I've known him for about ten years. He always said to look him up when I'm in Denver and since we didn't have plans for tonight and he could get us tickets I thought why not." She got out of the car and the others joined her. Sam locked the door and the central locking took care of the others. She tossed the keys to Jack. "This way." Sam led them across the lot to the player's entrance.  
  
"I'm afraid you can't go any further." A beefy security guard said stopping them. "The main entrance is around the corner."  
  
"I'm Samantha Carter. I'm expected." Sam informed him. He spoke into his radio mike.  
  
"Of course Miss Carter, a Samantha Carter plus three. If you go straight down there corridor and turn left at the end Curt will meet you there."  
  
"Thank you. Come on guys." Sam said leading them down the corridor.  
  
"Carter who exactly is Curt?" Jack demanded.  
  
"Curtis Leskanic, he's a pitcher for the Rockies he's on the injury list at the moment but he always comes along for moral support." Sam supplied.  
  
"And you know him personally?" Jack said stunned.  
  
"He wasn't very good at science. But once I explain the aerodynamics of pitching he got better." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"Sam." Curtis Leskanic met her at the door. "Long time no see. How've you been?"  
  
"Good Curt. It was great that you could get us tickets at the last minute." Sam said as she gave him a hug.  
  
"Anything for my golden girl. Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"Of course. This is my CO Colonel Jack O'Neill, my friends Daniel and Teal'c. Guys this is Curtis."  
  
"It's nice to meet you." Daniel said shaking his good hand. The other was strapped to his chest.  
  
"It is an honour." Teal'c said with a nod. Jack just stood speechless.  
  
"Forgive him, he's a little stunned." Sam apologised for Jack. "Colonel O'Neill." Sam said raising the inflection in her voice. Jack snapped out of it.  
  
"Sorry nice to meet you."  
  
"You too. Sammy do you want to come and say hello to the guys again?" Curtis asked.  
  
"It's been a while. But sure why not. Guys do you want to meet the rest of the Rockies?" Sam asked.  
  
"Indeed." Teal'c replied. "That would be most enjoyable."  
  
"Hey guys Sammy's back." Curtis yelled as they entered the locker room.  
  
"Platoon hup." One of them yelled and they all snapped to attention.  
  
"Very funny." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I thought you were going to come out and see us more since you got transferred to Colorado." One of the coaches said as he gave her a hug.  
  
"The Air Force keeps me pretty busy." She apologised. "But it's great to see you all again."  
  
After another ten minutes of introductions it was time for the team to go and warm.  
  
"Come on I'll show you to the families box, you can watch from there." Curtis told her.  
  
"I haven't been to a game in long time. Last time I came to visit you were in the middle of training."  
  
"It just means you should come more often." He teased. " It's just up the steps. I'll come and find you later enjoy the game."  
  
"Thanks Curt. I'll see you later." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"You know the Colorado Rockies." Jack repeated.  
  
"Yes sir we've been over that. Can we just watch the Sunday night baseball please?" Jack nodded as they went to sit down.  
  
A/N: Coors Field is the home of the Colorado Rockies. Curtis Leskanic did play for them in 1997/98, but as I'm English and have limited knowledge of Baseball forgive anything I say about it and the players. 


	19. Chapter 19

"We met the Rockies." Jack kept repeating the next morning.  
  
"Sam, did they teach you how to knock people out in your combat training?" Daniel whispered he'd been sick of Jack's reaction the previous evening but now he just wanted to kill him to shut him up.  
  
"Yes, but I'd get court martialed if I even tried it."  
  
"I won't tell if you don't." Daniel pleaded.  
  
"Colonel, if you don't snap out of it we'll borrow your car and leave you here." Sam threatened.  
  
"Huh?" Jack said.  
  
"Colonel, yes you met the Colorado Rockies and they're nice guys but get over, otherwise we'll leave you in Denver."  
  
"Can we just leave him on some planet?" Daniel whispered.  
  
"We'd have to get back to the base for that." Sam reminded him.  
  
"What are you both talking about?" Jack asked.  
  
"I believe they are discussing leaving you here in Denver while we return to Cheyenne Mountain, due to your repetition of the fact we met the Colorado Rockies Baseball team last night." Teal'c supplied.  
  
""When you can hold a conversation without mentioning the Rockies Daniel and I are going to get some coffee at the diner, you're welcome to join us." Sam and Daniel leaving Teal'c to watch over Jack.  
  
"This is why I don't tell him my ex-boyfriend plays for the Minnesota Wild." Sam muttered under her breath.  
  
"Your ex-boyfriend plays for Jack's favourite ice-hockey team?" Daniel questioned obviously hearing her.  
  
"Yes. He's a good guy, we exchange cards at holidays and birthdays and letters a couple times a year. His wife is nice too."  
  
"When did you find time to date a hockey player?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Summer I was eighteen. We date for about three months, he went off to play hockey and I joined the Air Force. If you ever meet my father don't mention it to him, he doesn't know about him."  
  
"It would be hard since you haven't told me his name." Daniel reminded.  
  
"Maybe it's best if you don't know."  
  
"You know Jack would have you on the first plane to Minnesota if he found out about this don't you?"  
  
"You really think I should introduce him to any more of my friends after last night?" Sam asked.  
  
"Maybe not. But still."  
  
"Don't worry I'll get him a signed hockey shirt for his birthday or something. Maybe I'll take him to meet them if he gets promoted."  
  
"What comes after Colonel?" Daniel inquired, "I'm almost there with who out ranks who and why and the whole officer / enlisted thing."  
  
"Brigadier General. They'd probably make him take a desk job though."  
  
"Like General Hammond?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"Kind of. After Colonel, it comes to Brigadier General, then Major General, which is what General Hammond is, the Lieutenant General, then General. The head General is the highest rank in the Air Force at the moment it's General Ryan." Sam explained.  
  
"I see." Daniel said processing and storing the information. "Do you think they'd really promote Jack to a General?"  
  
"Probably not, they need him in the field too much at the moment. I don't know about his record either. It depends on a lot of things."  
  
"Do you think they'll promote you to Major?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Hopefully one day maybe a few years down the line. But it all depends on circumstances. Now can we get some coffee, I'm going to need it if we have to drive back to the base so I can get my car with the Colonel."  
  
"Why do you do that?" Daniel asked as they entered the diner.  
  
"Do what?" Sam asked.  
  
"Refer to him as 'the Colonel'?"  
  
"Military training. His is a Colonel and my CO. Both of those position hold due respect, he worked hard to get where he is and he earned the respect that goes with it. He's a fair man and he's willing to listen to other's opinions most of my former CO's weren't willing to do that. They assumed that they knew best and the rest of us were inconsequential. The Colonel listens to us, so he can make informed decisions and . He's stood right behind me isn't he?" Sam asked. Daniel nodded. Sam didn't say anything just slid over in the booth so he could sit down.  
  
"So I'm going to get a good evaluation this year?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sir, we're not allowed to discuss that until after they've been formally submitted. But since we're here maybe I can use this opportunity to make a formal request."  
  
"What would that be?" Jack wondered.  
  
"Can you please stop scaring my lab techs? Actually for that matter the gate technicians as well?"  
  
"I'm a Colonel I'm supposed to imposing."  
  
"Things would go a lot easier if you could just be a little nicer. It would make my job easier if I didn't have to fix the mistakes they make when you creep up on them."  
  
"And you're only pointing this out now because?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well I thought since you were still on 'I met the Rockies' yesterday high you might be a little more amenable."  
  
"I'll take that under consideration. We need to leave by 1700, so if you want to do anything today let me know."  
  
"Will do." Sam smiled.  
  
"I have an idea." Daniel chipped in.  
  
"Really what is it?"  
  
TBC 


	20. Chapter 20

"Come on Danny tell us what you want to do?" Jack stated as Daniel exited the motel room.  
  
"We can't do what I was going to suggest until after lunch. So why don't we go and see a movie?" He suggested.  
  
"Carter you and Teal'c up for a movie?" Jack asked.  
  
"Sure." Sam agreed.  
  
"Indeed O'Neill, that would be most enjoyable."  
  
"Daniel, you can pick but no romantic comedies and no historical epics." Jack warned.  
  
"How about a horror movie?" Daniel suggested. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Yeah whatever. As long as I get my popcorn." Sam smiled at his comment.  
  
"Sweet, salted or buttered?" She inquired.  
  
"Who cares as long as it's hot and the soda's cold."  
  
"Don't forget the raisinettes." Sam teased.  
  
~  
  
Jack raised his hand to the back of his head to scratch it and shuffled further down into his seat. He rubbed his cheek sure something had hit it. He suspiciously eyed Sam who was innocently sat eating popcorn. He turned to look at Daniel and Teal'c who were sat on the side engrossed in the movie.  
  
He turned back to the screen where dramatic music was playing to heighten the tension. He shuffled more in his seat; he moved his leg and accidentally kicked Sam.  
  
"Sorry." He whispered.  
  
"S'okay sir." Sam whispered back and offered him a piece of popcorn. He shook his head. Jack settled back down to watch the film.  
  
A few minutes later he was certain something hit him in the back of the head. He quickly turned round to see who was behind them, but there was no one there just three rows of empty seats. In fact the whole cinema was practically empty except for SG-1 and the five other people. Turn back round and managed to elbow Sam.  
  
"Sorry." He apologised again  
  
"Quit shuffling and you wouldn't keep hitting me." Sam advised. "Take the popcorn and sit still." She handed him the container. `And pass the soda." She added. They'd only bought two large popcorn and two large sodas between them given that they were planning on having lunch when the movie was over. Jack had managed to sneak Sam a packet of raisinettes too.  
  
Jack passed over the soda, but he squeezed the container too tightly and the lid popped off spilling soda down Sam's leg.  
  
"Oh Carter, I'm so sorry." His voice slightly louder than he intended.  
  
"Shush." Daniel said without looking across.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute." Sam stood and made her way out of the theatre.  
  
"Where's Sam gone?" Daniel asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I spilt soda down her pants so she gone to the bathroom."  
  
"Very classy Jack. Are you going to throw popcorn over her too?" Daniel asked sarcastically.  
  
"No, just kick her in the leg and elbow her in the arm." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"Hey Teal'c." Sam said as she came back and instead of resuming her seat next to Jack she opted to sit next to Teal'c instead thinking that it would be safer.  
  
"Captain Carter, would you care to partake in some sweet popcorn?" Teal'c asked offering her the container.  
  
"Thank you Teal'c." She smiled and took a handful of popcorn.  
  
~  
  
"Well that was...." Jack said as they walked out the cinema.  
  
"Interesting sir?" Sam offered.  
  
"Not the word I was exactly looking for but it'll do."  
  
"It is a most intriguing form of entertainment." Teal'c commented.  
  
"That is a way of putting it. Danny next time I get to pick the movie." Jack chastised.  
  
"Sorry, the reviews were good. My next activity will be fun I promise."  
  
"It had better be." Jack muttered.  
  
"Sir stay still." Sam said as she raised her hand and stroked the back of his head.  
  
"Sam?" He questioned.  
  
"Sorry sir you had popcorn stuck in your hair. Did you throw it in the air while I was in the bathroom?"  
  
"Somebody was throwing it at me." He commented. Teal'c's stomach growled.  
  
"I think it's time for lunch." Sam smiled.  
  
TBC 


	21. Chapter 21

"So which way we going Daniel?" Jack asked as they walked out of the restaurant after lunch.  
  
"Two blocks that way." Daniel pointed down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sam inquired.  
  
"You'll see." Daniel replied. Jack and Teal'c took the lead and Daniel dropped back into step with Sam. "So how do you think Jack ended up with popcorn in his hair." Sam didn't say anything just started whistling inconspicuously. "Sam?" Daniel pushed.  
  
"I may have thrown it there."  
  
"How exactly? He would have noticed it you'd thrown it?"  
  
"If you're very quick you can throw a piece while your putting another piece in your mouth. It used to drive Mark mad, he never did figure it out."  
  
"You're sneaky."  
  
"It's a talent." Sam agreed and smiled at him. "So what's your great plan since the Colonel can't hear you?"  
  
"Are you sure he can't? Don't the Air Force provide you with supersonic hearing?" Daniel teased.  
  
"He's not listening in, his ears go red when he tries."  
  
"You noticed that?" Daniel questioned.  
  
"When you're in combat situations you learn to pick up each other's tell signs. Like I can tell when he's lying or when he's hiding something. Or when he yells and doesn't mean it, but has too for appearance sake. I can usually read you pretty well too. Teal'c's harder, but you can tell a lot by looking at his eyes."  
  
"I guess I'm still learning."  
  
"Don't worry, you've got us watching your six." Sam said patting him on the shoulder. "Now where are we going?"  
  
"Do you want to shoot Jack?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I told you, we couldn't I would be out the Air Force before you could say Abydos."  
  
"I know that was what got me thinking. What if we could shoot him and not getting in trouble for it?"  
  
"How? What.. I get it." The realisation dawned on Sam.  
  
"Good huh?" Daniel smiled. "Jack, hang a right at the end of the street and it's the second building on the left."  
  
"Laser quest?" Jack questioned as they stood outside the centre. "Don't we get enough guns at work?"  
  
"You are always telling me I need to practice. Not that I know any archaeologists that can shoot as well as I can but that's beside the point. It'll be fun. You and Teal'c versus Sam and I."  
  
"Are sure you want it that way?" Jack asked.  
  
"Why not?" Daniel asked.  
  
"I've been shooting a gun since you were a kid and remember Teal'c's previous day job and."  
  
"And?" Sam prompted.  
  
"And Carter.well you shoot like a girl."  
  
"I am a girl." Sam pointed out, "I also came top in my class on the range and I shoot well enough to make one hole with a bullet in the target and then get the rest of the clip through the same hole. So sir with all due respect, bring it on. Come on Daniel." Daniel followed her inside.  
  
"It looks like we have to kick some archaeologist and astrophysicist butt." Jack said to Teal'c.  
  
"What is 'Laser quest'?" Teal'c asked.  
  
"Laser quest..." Jack explained as they went in.  
  
~  
  
"Just stay low and behind the plastic rocks. Keep them busy while I try and sneak up behind them." Sam advised Daniel. "Drop and roll where necessary. Moving targets are harder to hit."  
  
"Got it. What do you think Jack will do?"  
  
"Knowing the Colonel, he'll try and draw us out. I've watched him enough to know his MO in these situations; he'll treat this as a military exercise just to get back at me. Teal'c is the wild card, he's never done this but he's had good training." Sam advised.  
  
~  
  
"Teal'c keep an eye out for Danny. I'll watch out for Carter."  
  
"As you wish O'Neill."  
  
~  
  
Daniel shot out his gun and managed to hit Teal'c before dropping and rolling to the next rock. Jack was randomly shooting at him and ducking behind the rocks trying to locate Sam. Daniel moved further along before taking aim again. This time hitting Jack he ducked again taking aim at him. Sam had yet to take a shot but was currently hidden behind a rock slowly creeping further away from Daniel who was holding his own better than she had expected.  
  
"Damn it. Teal'c where's Carter?" Jack yelled after another ten minutes. Jack felt something on the back of his head.  
  
"Looking for me sir?" Sam asked in an innocent voice. "On your knees." Jack dropped his laser gun on the floor and got to his knees. Teal'c and Daniel were engaged in a gun battle of there own so weren't paying any attention to the Colonel and the Captain. "Slowly turn around and place your hands on your head." Sam instructed. Jack did as he was told. "So I shoot like a girl sir?" She held her gun up to the chest plate target and continued pulling the trigger until it Jack needed to recharge it. "Thanks for a nice weekend sir." She dropped a chaste kiss on his cheek and ran off shooting at Teal'c. Sam hit Teal'c too until he needed recharging too. While Jack and Teal'c ran to recharge Sam high tailed it back to Daniel's side.  
  
"Did you get him?" Daniel was taking a breather.  
  
"Oh yeah. I had the gun to his head and him on his knees. I think the Colonel is the one who needs the refresher training." Daniel laughed and they began to return fire. 


	22. Chapter 22

"Thanks guys, it's been fun." Sam said as she climbed out of the car  
in the base parking lot.  
  
"You're welcome."  
  
"Teal'c I'll walk you in." Sam said as she grabbed her bag. She'd already fished her base ID out earlier.  
  
"Carter, we don't have to start work again until tomorrow morning. Please tell me you're not going to start an experiment now." Jack stated.  
  
"I'm just going to check there weren't any problems with the gate over the weekend and then I'm going home for the night."  
  
"Good. I'll see you in the morning then. Daniel do you need a lift home?" Jack asked.  
  
"That would be great Jack, my car is in the shop until tomorrow. Have a nice evening Sam. You too Teal'c."  
  
"Thank you Daniel Jackson." Teal'c nodded and started to move towards the base with Sam keeping in step beside. Him.  
  
~  
  
"Captain Carter, I thought you were on downtime until tomorrow." Hammond said as she entered the control room. She'd changed back in to her uniform.  
  
"I am sir, but I thought I'd come and run a diagnostic and see if there were any problems while I was away."  
  
"I see. Carry on." He instructed. "Oh by the way did you have a nice birthday?"  
  
"Yes sir thank you. I'm sure Colonel O'Neill will be more than happy to fill you in on the weekends events sir." Sam said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sure he will. I'll be in my office if there are any problems."  
  
"Yes sir." Sam said and sat at the computer consul.  
  
~  
  
"Janet?" Sam called as she entered the infirmary.  
  
"Sam? I thought you were on leave until tomorrow." Janet said as she stepped out of her office.  
  
"I am, we got back a couple of hours ago so I thought I'd check up on the gate before I went home."  
  
"Any problems?" Janet inquired.  
  
"No. So do you want to hear about my weekend?"  
  
"Of course, lets go to the commissary. I'm due a break, let me tell someone where I'll be an I'll meet you there."  
  
"Okay. Coffee, white with two sugars?" She asked.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
~  
  
"Here this is from me and Cass." Janet placed a box on the table in front of Sam.  
  
"Thank you." Sam lifted the lid and inside was a hand painted vase, obviously done by Cassie. "It's beautiful. I call Cassie and thank her later."  
  
"So what happened after Teal'c hauled you out of here over his shoulder?" Janet asked.  
  
"We went to Denver and checked into this really nice motel. Then the Colonel insisted we went to the zoo, but Teal'c got caught in the turnstile." Janet smiled. "Then Daniel made some comment about one of the apes looking like the Colonel when he was bored, I couldn't stop laughing."  
  
"That sounds about right. So what happened after you went to the zoo?"  
  
"We had dinner at a restaurant. They got me a cake at couple minutes after a midnight; it was made to look like Earth. Saturday morning we had breakfast at a diner across from the motel. The commissary staff sent me this huge blue Jell-O. After that we spent the day at a theme park. All the guys were a little green at some stage. Then that night we went to a bar, and this drunken guy decided he'd get a little overfriendly so the Colonel punched him out and got barred from the bar. He and I had a blazing row about me being able to protect yourself."  
  
"Sounds like a bad day. Did you work it out?" Janet inquired.  
  
"Yeah, we yelled and cleared the air. So on Sunday we went to a science museum, but Daniel found they had a slight error in the translation of the Egyptian Mummies exhibit. When we found Colonel to ask him if Daniel could talk to the curator about it, he was playing with the lightning ball."  
  
"That's our Colonel O'Neill." Jack let out a big grin.  
  
"It gets better, Daniel and I went to talk to the curator and they wouldn't listen to him even after I showed them my ID. So they called the Colonel and he got a little defensive about Daniel's skills and threatened to call the President to get him to tell him about Daniel. But they weren't too happy so we got thrown out." Janet burst out laughing. A few of the people on the scattered on tables all over the room looked at her.  
  
"Sorry." Janet said when she calmed down.  
  
"It was pretty funny. After that I took them for ice-cream, I never seen a guy take so long to decide what he wants so I ended up helping order. After that we went bowling. The Colonel was getting straight strikes so I tried to distract him but he scored a strike and hauled me off my feet."  
  
"I take it you didn't take that too well." Janet asked.  
  
"No. He ended up on his back on the floor. After that I took them to meet my friend Curt and the Rockies."  
  
"As in the Colorado Rockies Baseball team?" Janet questioned in awe.  
  
"Yes, Curt's a pitcher and an old friend of my brother's. The Colonel was sort of in shock so he spent the rest of the night and most of the morning repeating the fact that he'd met the Rockies, which is why I'm not telling him I used to date one of the Minnesota Wild. But forgetting that, we went and saw a really bad movie and the Colonel threw soda down my leg after I may have accidentally hit him in the head with some popcorn. Then after lunch we went to play laser quest. Daniel challenged him to us versus the Colonel and Teal'c. The Colonel accused me of shooting like a girl. So while Daniel practised cover fire I snuck round not firing until I was stood right behind the Colonel with my laser gun to his head on his knees. After that I took Teal'c out too. It was fun then we came home."  
  
"Sounds like you really did have good weekend." Janet admitted. "It's a shame I had to miss it."  
  
"I'll talk to the Colonel about including you next time he plans something like this."  
  
"Captain Carter." Someone said stood at the end of the table.  
  
"Yes Sgt." Sam said looking up at him.  
  
"Ma'am, Colonel O'Neill asked me to give you a message. He said you should have left by now, the gate is functioning fine. If when he calls back in thirty minutes you're still here he will order the SF's to eject you out of the base until tomorrow morning."  
  
"When the Colonel calls back tell him I was talking to Dr Fraiser but I'll be leaving shortly."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The Sgt left them.  
  
"He called to check up on you?" Janet asked.  
  
"I promised I'd leave after I checked on the gate. I'd better go, it was embarrassing enough on Friday I'm not getting thrown out of the base otherwise I'll never live it down. I'll call Cass before her bed time and I'll see you tomorrow." Sam stood and took the box with the vase in her hand.  
  
"Night Sam." Janet called.  
  
"Night."  
  
THE END 


End file.
